Maximum Criminal
by FictionFinatic28
Summary: FBI agents Maximum Ride, Fang Venom, and Iggy Marks must catch a criminal that has been terrorizing the United States for the last two years with extreme crimes. What happens when this criminal so happens to be part of Max's shady past?
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

"This just gets easier everytime." I skillfully breezed past the whack-job scientist without making a sound. To anyone else, the scene looked like a bunch of weird scientists with crazy hair colors laughing like idiots, in a building dedicated for 'research'. To me, it looked like a bunch of idiots trying to blow up the whole freaking city with their latest nuclear toys, and are about to get a serious beating from yours truly.

I was dressed in all black. Black knee-length combat boots, black gloves, black pants, black full-sleeve shirt, black sunglasses, and even the stupid black ski-mask. Yes, me, Maximum Ride, wearing a ski-mask. If my buddies were here, they would never let me live this down. I blame the voice. I crept around the corner to another hallway. I peered through a window to see the scientists; I'm going to call them idiots, filing down into an underground cellar so they won't be blown to bits when their bomb goes off.

I continued to creep past the doors and abruptly stopped in front of one.

Gee… I wonder where they keep their bomb! Oh! It must be in the room they labeled BOMB LOCATION in BIG RED BOLD LETTERS. Can they get any more obvious? I thought they were smarter than the average 3rd grader. Apparently, I was wrong. They didn't even have an electric lock or a security system or something! Ugh, they're such dumbasses it annoys me. I walked inside and brought out my pliers, and started snipping at the three main wires.

Snap! There goes the red one. Snap! There goes the blue one. Only on more left.

**Only one more to go!**

_I just said that _

**Hello Maximum.**

_Shut up, Voice._

**No, you Shut up.**

_Just be quiet._

**You be quiet.**

_NO, YOU SHUT UP! WHOEVER YOU ARE!_

**I'm your conscience.**

_NO! CONSCIENCES DON'T WAKE PEOPLE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND TELL THEM TO GO DEACTIVATE A FRICKIN' BOMB! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY!_

Great. Now I'm talking to a voice in my head that's NOT MINE. I was about to cut the last wire when

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Crap,crap,crap, this is what I get for listening to stupid voices in my head.

"Saving Miami from freaks like you!" I snipped the last wire. A short-circuiting noise cackled behind me and the sudden smell of burned computers filled the air. I started jogging away from the room. He was pathetically flat-out sprinting after me, and he couldn't catch me. Wimp. While the loser was trying to get a hold of me, I was thinking up a way to knock him out. The traditional beat-the-crap-out-of-him way is too boring. I decided to try something _different_. I ran into a dead end and moved aside at the last second. And you know what he did? He came charging through, and He. Ran. Into. The. Wall.

Okay, what do you do when you're in a mad scientist lab and you have an unconscious idiot on the floor? Say it with me. AWKWARD.

Umm, I guess I'll go now. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Shit! I was supposed to be at the headquarters at four A.M! I checked the clock. 3:45. Ugh. Stupid voice and its save Miami mission. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

Oh well. I hauled myself out of the window and landed on the balls of my feet. I hopped onto my motorbike and sped off towards headquarters. Might as well see what Mr. Pottucinni (or Blake) had to talk to me about.


	2. Chapter Two

**Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!**

**Holy crap! INDIA WON THE WORLD CHAPIONS TITLE FOR CRICKET! **

**WE WON! In honor of this amazing game India vs Sri Lanka, I give you the second chapter.**

**Sri Lanka was really good though, they really gave India a run for its money.**

**LET'S GO INDIA!**

Fang POV

"Bombs away, suckers!" Ig was still cackling like a maniac when I went over a whapped him on the head.

"You are such an idiot." I muttered. What is with him? He blew up our only evidence!

"That was AWESOME!"

"How are you even in the FBI?"

"Hey!"

"That was our only evidence nimrod!"

"Those douchebags deserved it!"

"Those _Douchebags _should've been handcuffed! Not knocked unconscious! The boss is gonna KILL us!"

"Well no duh!"

"No thanks to you!"

"STOP ARGUING LIKE A BUNCH OF SISSES AND GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK 'EM INTO NEXT WEEK!" Oh shit. Crap, crap, crap. Why must this happen to me? WHY?

Boss grabbed me and Iggy by the collar and brought us up to his face. And boy, you should have seen his _face. _Actually, you shouldn't have. You might pee in your pants. His usual gelled hair was sticking out in random directions, his mouth was fixed in a permanent scowl, and his eyes were like piercing daggers. All blue and cold and evil and so, so mad.

And leave it to Iggy to actually try _talking_ to him. "Hehe, nice weather we're having, eh?"

"Nice weather? NICE WEATHER? Well, sonny, you better be expecting the thunder and lightning! I can't believe you guys can pilot a war plane and shoot down a terrorist at the same time, but you don't have enough smarts to know that YOU DON'T BLOW UP YOUR ONLY EVIDENCE! NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CATCH THE JOKER, HUH? WHAT IF HE MURDERS ANOTHER LITTLE GIRL? OR ROBS ANOTHER BANK! GET IN THE CAR!"

He shoved us in the back seat and slammed the door. He walked around the car to the driver's seat and began driving towards headquarters. I turned around and gave Iggy the worst death glare I could muster. Which was really bad, by the way. He cringed back. Good. The idiot deserves it. Once again, WHY ME? Why must _I_ be the one to have an idiotic pyro-maniac as a best friend? Then he got this goofy smirk on his face.

"Wow. This the most you've said in a month, Fangles." I just glared at him.

"I'm so proud! Wittle Fangy is finally growing up! Maybe he won't be so emo anymore!"

"Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Shut. UP." He zipped his lips after that. Even he knows, when I get mad, it's not pretty. The sent us a dirty look.

"Maybe it is a good thing you will be working with agent Ride." Whatev- wait, what?

"WHAAT?" Iggy and I both had our jaws open.

"You will be working with Maximum Ride."

"NOO! Are you serious! We work solo. . Alone. Comprende?" This is ridiculous!

Iggy looked just as outraged as I was. "PLEASE tell me you're kidding!"

"Sorry boys, but you seriously need some help with this case. Considering what you did today, Maximum will really help out. Maximum's one of the Top 5 agents, anyway."

Great. Just FANTASTIC. We destroy our evidence, and now we get teamed up with this Maximum Ride dude, against our will! Well, he better be good, because he's totally ruining me and Iggy as a team. We stepped outside into the sunshine in front of headquarters to see this blonde chick standing with her back facing us, and police chasing some… clowns? Into a jail car. Umm, this could be interesting.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say something. Is my writing really as good as you guys say so? Because I spend a lot of time trying to make it better. Everytime I write a chapter I think it's horrible but the reviews said they're good. Just tell the truth, please. And, if you guys could could give me some suggestions on how to make this story funnier, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanx!**

**MAX POV**

I love riding my motorcycle. The rush of adrenaline pumping through your veins, and the wind blowing through your hair, I love it all. It's like flying on earth. And yes, my hair is streaming behind me. I peeled that, that, _thing,_ off my face and took my shirt off leaving me in a black tank top.

I rode into the parking lot at headquarters and glanced at my watch. 3:57, not bad. I swung my leg over the seat and was about to walk into the building when a bunch of people with weird hair colors, or the idiots from earlier this morning, ran past me with their arms thrust forward screaming "FOR NARNIAA!"

. . . And I thought they couldn't get any weirder. They all leapt into the back of a jail car like some sort of ninja. I shook my head and continued to walk towards the main doors when a kid with NEON PINK hair wearing a lab coat ran in front of me screaming "FOR ELMOO!" Okay. This is a total WTF? moment. What can I say, like father, like son. Right?

**FANG POV**

Ookaay. So I just failed my mission, found out that me and Iggy are working with another dude, and I arrive at headquarters to see a bunch of grown men in lab coats with NEON HAIR, screaming "FOR NARNIA!" and jump into a jail car like a demented monkey. And then this kid with freaking HOT PINK HAIR in a lab coat screams "For ELMOO!" like there's no tomorrow and jumps in after the other freaks. Yeah, like WTF?

The blonde girl walked into the building. The boss slammed his door shut and we walked into headquarters. I'll say it now, and I'll say it a million times, headquarters is AWESOME. It has all this spygear and labs for DNA identification and stuff. It also has a huge entertainment room and kitchen. We practically _live _here.

We hopped onto an elevator, and I mean Iggy actually _bunny hopped _into the elevator. Seriously, how did he get into the FBI? Oh right. With his special ability to make even a potato and a penny blow up a room. Boss turned to face us. "From today, we will be working with Mr. Pottucinni."

"Seriously?" Iggy looked incredulous. I would too, if it weren't for my ability to resemble a brick wall. Mr. Pottucinni was like, the most famous agent manager in the FBI! He manages the Top 5 agents! This whole Maximum dude situation just got better. The elevator opened with a ding and we walked into the Top 5 Wing. A middle aged man in jeans and a green T-shirt, maybe about 45 years old, was working at a desk. He had chocolate brown hair and seemed somewhat well-built. Butterflies started thrashing around in my stomach. Mr. Pottucinni looked up.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't notice you sooner! You must be Mr. Quarnet, Nick, and James. Please sit down. Maximum should be here soon."

"Th-thanks Mr. Pottucinni sir!" Damn those butterflies! I **never **stammer.

"If you'll excuse us, me and Mr. Quarnet are going to discuss the case. Do you mind waiting?" the question was directed towards me and Ig.

"O-Of course not, sir!" Iggy stammered. Guess this is getting to him, too. With that they walked out and disappeared behind a door. Iggy turned to me with his eyes wide with excitement.

"This is going to be great! Mr. P's cooler than I thought he was, and I thought he would be pretty cool before!"

"Ig, calm down. Right now we have to focus o-"

The door slammed open and a girl strolled in.

"Hey Bla- who are _you_?" I couldn't say anything. If I did, it would probably be ba-bab-ba? Holy shit this girl was gorgeous! Her hair wasn't completely blond. Underneath her streaks she had light, caramel colored hair. She was tall, slim, and athletic. She was about 5'8" to my 6'2". She had slightly sun-tanned skin and her posture screamed ATTITUDE! And she had a pair of stunning violet eyes. Yes I said violet. She had a ring of black outlining the violet. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. They seemed so kind and gentle, but could be cold and hard when she wanted them to. It seemed like she could see straight into my soul. I could gaze into those endless depths forever if it weren't for Iggy nudging me in the ribs.

I collected myself and gave her my famous smirk. "I could ask you the same question."

She was about to retort when Mr. Pottucinni strolled in with Boss. They both had happy grins on their faces.

"Yo, Blake. Why'd you call?" Did that chick just call him BLAKE? Who does she think she is? You don't call Mr. Pottucinni BLAKE.

"These are your new comrades, Max." Wait-what? She's Maximum? MAXIMUM'S A GIRL?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanx for the reviews peoples! I'm also thinking of getting a beta, ONLY THINKING! So if you want to beta this story, just let me know.**

MAX POV

I walked into headquarters. Needless to say, I'm pretty popular here, so I got a lot of hi's and hey's on my way up to Blake's office.

"Yo Max!" I turned around.

"Hey Josh. What up?"

"There's a new agent I want you to meet. This is Sam." A guy around my age, 16, stood next to Josh. He had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was . . . cute. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll unleash the wrath of my homemade cookies on you. Trust me, the last guy who ate them went to the emergency room from food poisoning.

"Hey."

"Nice to know you, I'll catch you guys later, k?"

"See ya, Maxie!"

"I'll get you for that!" I called while jogging up the stairs. I had to stop in the middle though, because there was this dude with strawberry blonde hair _bunny hopping_ into an elevator. Now, if he was a five year old, you would say 'AWW!' but if he was 6'3", you would say … I don't know what you would say.

I shook my head and after five more minutes of climbing the stairs, (seriously, who has an office on the eleventh floor?) I walked in to see Blake _not_ there.

"Hey Bla- _who are you?" _ Who were these dudes? One of them was strawberry head, and the other was, emo? He was drop-dead gorgeous, I'll give you that, but he was wearing all black. But then again, so was I. But he gave, I don't know, emo vibe? He had longish black hair that fell in his eyes. He was about 6'2", and had olive-toned skin. From what I could tell he was really well built. You could see his muscles rippling under his shirt every time he moved. Not in that super gross way, either. And he had these really dark brown eyes with gold flecks in them. Even with the whole, I'm-the-macho-man-and I-don't-show-any-emotion, thing going on, I could read him like a book. Right now, I saw amusement in his eyes and something else I just couldn't place.

As for Strawberry over here, he had strawberry blonde hair and electric blue eyes. His hair was all spiked up and singed in some places. He had a goofy grin on his face and I could just tell he was one of those care-free, sarcastic, fun-loving, sexist pig people. Good thing he's here. We need more of those. He was an inch taller than emo boy, and from what I could tell, more talkative and touchy-feely.

Emo boy smirked and said, "I could ask you the same question."

I was about to retort when Blake and this other guy strolled in with grins so big it looked like their faces could split in half. I mentally groaned. It was Blake's OMG-I-got-the-coolest-idea-ever-you-have-to-see-it-even-though-you'll-probably-hate-it smiles.

"Yo, Blake. Why'd you call?" Immediately emo boy looked at me like I'm psycho. What is up with him? Oh yeah, the whole how-dare-you-call-MR. POTTUCINNI-BLAKE thing. Ha, only me, Nudge, Ella, Angel, Gazzy and some exceptions can get away with it.

"These are your new comrades, Max." Oh, so tha- wait, COMRADES! Did he hit his head on something while I was gone? I. . . Comrades? NO freaking _way_!

"Now Max, I know you work solo only and sometimes with Nudge and Ella bu-"

"WHY DID YOU GET ME FREAKING COMRADES! I WORK SOLO! COMPRENDE?"

"Max, these two really need help with their case. It's a big one." And before I could interrupt, "AND, and, their case is The Joker. You know how dangerous this is. You're the perfect person for the job. You'll be paid an extra 1000 bucks every month."

Okay, the Joker, huh? I've always wanted to kick his sorry butt.

"Alright, fine."

He smiled like I just gave him a million bucks. Which I did, my cooperation is an equivalent of a million bucks. "Thanks, Max, I knew you'd understand. Now, why don't you take Nick and James to lunch and get to know eachother?"

What the heck? I'll give it a shot. I gestured them to follow me. We parted ways to get our food. You see, the headquarters' cafeteria has international food, because foreign agents sometimes visit us. So we get to enjoy AWESOME FOOD anytime, anywhere. And did I mention it's FREE? I got 2 veggie lo meins and a large coke. I went back to the table to see Nick and James having 4 slices of pizza each. They were ogling at how much food I got. Well, if they thought this was a lot, they haven't seen me when I'm depressed.

James was the first to talk. "Isn't that a lot for a girl?" he looked like was going to crack up any moment.

"If you think _this_ is a lot, you've got a lot to see, buddy."

"Ha, I could eat more than you any day." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And what makes you say that?"

"I'm a guy, duh!"

"Well, since you want to be a stupid sexist pig, you're _on_."

**FANG POV**

I was silent the whole time but cracking up on the inside. Max huffed and got up. She dumped her noodles and came back with 2 boxes of cheese pizza. I didn't even know it was possible to fit ¾ of a pizza in one bite until now. They both started shoving pizza in their mouths like there was no tomorrow. It was freaking hilarious. They both ate seven slices each and I thought that was enough, so I took one of the two remaining left and ate it. BIG MISTAKE. Iggy and Max both lunged for the last one, flinging it onto the floor in the process.

We all just stared at the last slice on the floor. Then we simultaneously burst out laughing. We were laughing so hard, tears were spilling out of our eyes. Over what? A pizza on the floor? This is the most fun I've had ever since Iggy blew up our evidence.

Apparently, the same went for Iggy. "Oh God, haha, this is, hahaaha, the most fun I've had, hahaa, ever since I blew up our, hahaha, evidence!"

Max looked hysterical now. "You're the one who blew up the house with The Joker's fingerprints?" She and Iggy started cracking up all over again.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and fanned her face. "You know what James, you're not that bad."

I stepped in. "Actually, we go by Fang and Iggy." She gave us a funny look.

Iggy shrugged, "I don't know why, they're just our nicknames. Better than Nick and James."

She nodded. "So, now I have two more people to add to my friends list. A funny pyromaniac and a sarcastic emo boy." I smiled. I was already on her friends list. She ac- DID SHE JUST CALL ME _EMO_!

"HEY!" and then she and Iggy started laughing again. Sigh.

**Give me an R, gimme an E, gimme a VIEW!**

**What does that spell, REVIEW!**

**Sorry, random cheer. How'd you like it? **


	5. author's note

Yeah, I know.

This is another one of those stupid author's notes that everyone wants to ignore.

**I'M HAVING TESTS COMING UP AND MORE LAZYNESS HAS TAKEN OVER ME. **

So, I want to know about how many people actually want to hear the end of this story. 25+ reviews and I'll take the time to keep posting chapters.

It's not because I don't want to write the story, It's just that I keep getting sidetracked and lazy. So if I know how many peoples really look forward to these updates, I'll do better. I think.

**So if you want me to continue this story, review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, im REALLY sorry.

And I know that some of you are going SHE **SHOULD** BE DAMN SORRY!

And some of you are going: What the heck, I don't care. I hate this story.

Whatever you guys are thinking right now, there's one plain truth.

I should have updated.

I have my reasons. And yeah, testing's over. Im not going to tell you why I never updated, but its reasonable, I assure you. And its not laziness.

**So I will be updating either tomorrow, or over the weekend. I promise. **

**I hope I haven't made too many people furious. ** Im truly very sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! Yes I finally get to update. And just asking, since all of us '**_**fabulous' **_**writers here have amazing taste in literature, in your reviews please feel free to enlighten me with any books that you felt made you cry, laugh until your sides hurt, or any indescribable flat out amazing books that do NOT include the HUNGER GAMES SERIES OR ANY RICK RIORDAN BOOKS because I read them. Well, on with the story! **__

**MAX POV**

***dream***

I slam the door to my closet and curl my scrawny little body into a ball, enveloped in complete darkness.

Beads of sweat collect on my forehead, even though shivers repeatedly run down my spine. I try desperate attempts to quiet my whimpers, but to no avail. She would surely hear me now.

The soft padding of quiet, deadly footsteps echo across the eerie room. With each step my breathing quickens, and I never let my eyes blink even once, in fear that they would never open again.

The doorknob begins to twist with a sickening creak, and light floods into my safe haven, if you could call it.

I slowly raise my eyes just enough to see who the dark silhouette looming before me was, even though I was pretty sure I knew who it was. I am met with a pair of familiar eyes, once loving and compassionate, look at me with a crazed expression and a hungry glint.

My mother.

Ever since Daddy left, she's been coming home drunk, smelly, and so, so mad. My bruises are the result of her anger. Though it seems that today, I will be relieved of her abuse, and everything else along with it.

"No, mommy, NO!" The whip came crashing down again and again. I looked to see the angry cord twist and fly straight at my face, before I turned away.

"MOMMY, _PLEASE!_" Blood began oozing from my forehead, and dripping down my arms. I think I might have a concussion. But my mother only reveals a crooked grin and cackles like a madman.

I feel someone shaking my shoulders, and calling my name in the distance. I must be hallucinating.

Black splotches sprout and begin to cloud my vision. The shaking is more real now, and closer than before. Maybe this is the end. I let out a sardonic laugh, the might have sounded like a dying mockingbird.

"Sayonara, bitch." That was the last thing I said to my dear mother before-

"_MAAAXX!"_

***DREAM***

I shot upright in my sheets in cold sweat. Staring back at me were two warm brown eyes. I welcomed the familiarity. Without a word, Blake took me into is arms a hugged my tight, rocking me back and forth as I cried.

Like a real dad.

Blake and I have a long, twisted past, but he never fails to comfort me.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded into his shoulder and began to relax.

"That dream again?" Another nod. "She's gone, Maxie. I'm here now. No one can hurt you, as long as I'm alive. I swear it. Like you said, Sayonara, bitch." A dry laugh escaped my lips. I guess I was a bit of a potty mouth, even back then. I also had a kick-ass sense of humor, too.

"I'm going to go make coffee. Get some sleep, a'right?"

"N'warries, might."

"No worries."

He closed the door with a soft click and left me to live through my nightmares. I tried to get some sleep, it never worked. All I could do was stare upat the ceiling as my past reeled back to me.

When I was 10, my father left me. I never considered him a father. I always called him Jeb. He wasn't like Blake, he wasn't like a dad. He never came to watch my soccer games, he nevre taught me how to ride a bike or spent time reading pointless stories. He wasn't even annoyingly overprotective.

So when he left, I wasn't affected that much. My mom was the one who worked, anyway.

But my mom went biserk.

First, she quit her job. Then came sitting down and staring out the window for hours, emotionless.

Then she stopped doing the normal things, like packing my lunch, washing the clothes, cooking. I had to manage. Boy, is she lucky that I'm the totally, awesomely, indestructibly, indescribable Maximum Ride. Then she started coming home drunk, I tried toi help her.

And then she hit me.

First it was just a slap to the arm when I did my homework wrong, but it turned into much more. She would slap me, punch me, kick me, break my bones. Once, she came close to killing me. After two years, I ran away. I spent my thirteenth birthday on the streets.

That was when I met Chase. I was just kicking a rock around one day when I saw a HELP WANTED sign on the window of the local music store. I decided I could give it a shot. They paid well, so I actually got a place to stay, and clothes to wear and stuff. You might be wondering, what about school?

Well, Jeb was a scientist. A sick, crooked scientist who studied genetics and all that crap. He was brilliant. Brilliantly evil, of coarse.

So, I, the amazing Maximum Ride, was homeschooled and finished highschool when I was a mere 11 year old girl. If you could call finishing highscool seven years early mere.

So I had no problem with education. I was the receptionist at the store, and I did a pretty good job at it.

And then this guy, Chase, came into my wonderfully twisted life. I first saw him when he came to get one of his guitar students. Yeah, he was a teacher.

I followed them and eavesdropped on the lesson. As cliché as it was, he caught me and we had an awkward conversation. He offered to teach me how to play guitar, and introduced me to the world of music for real. I soon discovered that this boy was amazing. He taught me how to play guitar, I helped him with school. I got so good at playing guitar, I turned into a teacher.

We both had a rocking sense of humor, and would do _everything _together. He even helped me pick out my first guitar, Black Beauty. She really was a beauty. A sleek black acoustic with silver swirls curling along the sides.

Since he was a freahmen, I helped him through 'hell on earth'. It was hard to imagine us being friends, we looked so different. He had dark, dark brown floppy hair in contrast to my light sun-streaked locks. He had emerald green eyes opposed to my violet orbs. The only thing we had in common was out slightly tanned skin. And our sense of humor. And the way we think. And everything else, too.

We were the perfect image of best friends.

And then Dylan came along.

He was the new receptionist. He was okay, I guess. He had chestnut brown hair that sort of fell over his forehead and these gray eyes. Sort of tortoise shell. But he would always give me these side long glances. By then I was 14, so I felt kind of uncomfortable around him. Chase noticed, too. He would glare at him like the overprotective best friend he is.

That started a rivalry between the two. Chase liked as friend, but I think Dylan got the wrong idea. He would repeatedly try to go out with me, and I repeatedly politely refused to the creep. I guess other than that, everything else was fine in my life, so I didn't mind it much.

On morning, Chase wasn't there for work.

A phone call came from the hospital, saying that Chase was dead. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Miss. Ride?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_We're very sorry to say, Chase Riano has passed away. You're the only one he mentioned before he died."_

_I dropped the phone and sank to my knees. Chase can't be dead, he'll walk right in, like he always does, and he'll say "I'm here Maxie dear!" like always, and I'll throw a shoe at him. But he never came._

_Suddenly, some FBI officers barged in through the door and took me to headquarters for questioning. That was when I realized._

_Chase is never coming back._

_Flashback_

I felt something wet drip down my chin, and realized I was crying. I wiped the water away from my face. That was when I met Blake.

He was the one who questioned me, the one who I sobbed my whole story to, the one that convinced the police that I was not the murderer, and the one that took me in. The one who made me a highly trained FBI agent.

The one who acted like a dad.

By now the tears were streaming down my cheeks. I buried my face in a pillow and closed my eyes. In an hour or so, I drifted off to the sound of Blake humming in the kitchen and the smell of coffee.

**Yes! I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I updated! I hope you liked it.**

**By the way, ****Sleeping Freshmen Never Lie **** by David Lubar is one of those amazingly indescribable books you HAVE TO READ look it up. Tell me about it.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
